This invention relates generally to editing video stored in a digital format.
A number of formats for digital video currently exist. For example, in connection with so called broadcast pause and resume systems, a conventional hard disk drive may be utilized to store streaming television programming. These systems may alternatively read and write video from and to the same storage medium such as a hard disk drive. In addition, digital video may be stored on a digital versatile disk or other optical storage media.
Once the video has been stored in a digital format, manipulation of that video may be undertaken using processor-based systems. For example, conventional digital versatile disk players may incorporate a selective zoom function wherein the user may use a remote control to zoom a portion of the picture in a selected quadrant.
However, in most conventional digital formats, the ability to edit the stored video is relatively limited. The user can replay the information by selecting zoom features, slow motion, stills, and other techniques but the ability to manipulate the data is still relatively limited.
Thus, there is a need for more ways to manipulate digital video data stored on digital storage media.